Athan Arda
by Nadarhem
Summary: AU. Slow build up :: When one of the seven dwarven rings appears on Earth, the Valar send Legolas to retrieve it. However, soon he finds himself caught in a war between two Alien factions. And he realises quickly that things never go as planned.
1. Prologue

**AN: Before you read this story there are few things you need to know.  
1: English is not my first lanquage.  
2. I'm Dyslectic.  
So i hope you understand that there can be a few mistakes. If you spot mistakes, please PM me or tell me in a review. Then I can change my faults :3**

**Also, this will be my first ever fanfic I release for public. So please review. I really appericieate the feedback, even flames are fine!  
(but please stay nice :p )**

**Summary: When one of the seven dwarven rings appears on Earth. The Valar send Legolas to retrieve it. However, soon he finds himself caught in a war between two Alien factions. And he realises quickly that things never go as planned**

**No slash, No Mary-Sue, This will be an alternate univers (Duhu)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the rings or Transformers**

**BETA-READER: FraggingToaster**

* * *

The story goes that Lord Sauron created nine rings for man, seven for the dwarves and three for the elves, but he tricked them and made another ring so powerful it had the power to destroy all that was. With his Ring he led the nine kings of man into darkness, and they followed him, for they where blinded by greed.

The kings, who once stood proud and tall, where fooled and turned into the slaves ofthe Lord of Darkness

Now, when mankind had fallen, he searched for those who carried the three elven rings, he called for them, he searched everywhere. But the three rings stayed hidden for him, he could not reach them with his One Ring, even though all the rings were bounded. The elves had hidden them well.

Filled with anger he started to hunt for the remaining rings of the dwarves, he found four. It was told that the other three were stolen by mighty dragons, who only cared for that with a golden gleam

Sauron, who almost had lost all hope on finding the last rings of the dwarves, send his nine riders out to find the rings and to bring them to him.

The Nazgûl rode on their black steeds to Middle-Earth and haunted the mighty dragons, they tortured and killed all dwarves they saw, hoping they could learn more about the three dwarven rings.

And at last, they heard a rumour which told that a mighty dragon who lived in the woods of Rhûn possed a ring which contained great power.

The nine, reinvigorated by this story, travelled to Rhûn to find Ravïgnir, a dragon filled with greed and the urge to protect all that he considered his.

Those who lived near or in the woods knew of Ravïgnirs treasure, many had died trying to claim it. The story went that Ravïgnirs treasure was small in comparison to others dragons, but the items Ravïgnir had were unique. And all the stories told the same, Ravïgnirs most beloved treasure was a small ring, designed for the stump and tiny fingers of a dwarf.

The Nazgûl immediately set out to find the beast and to take the ring. After days of searching they found the lair of Ravïgnir deep in the woods the saw the mighty dragon sitting on top of a great pile of gold, jewellery, and others sorts of treasure. In his large claw he held a tiny ring.

The wraths attacked the dragon in an attempt to get hold of the ring, and they gravely injured Ravïgnir. But the dragon would not give in, for his soul wouldn't part with its mortal flesh as long as these ''Nazgûl'' were here to threaten him and all that was rightfully his.

With a burst of energy, the dragon threw away the Nazgûl like ragdolls, scattering them throughout the hoard. This gave him enough time to send his most precious belonging away from their grasp, safe forever.

If he could not keep it, no-one could.

Ravïgnir sent away the Ring to a faraway place that not even he could comprehend, consuming his very body in the process, and releasing an earth shattering explosion that collapsed the cave ceiling on top of him and the Nazgûl.

They had failed

Though the weight of a thousand thousand pounds of rock and rubble could not kill them, it delayed them long enough for that wretched dragon to send away the Ring.

As the dust cleared, rage and shock filled their empty cloaks. But, starting to understand what this all meant, all was replaced by one thing.

Despair.

The wraths returned to the black lands of Mordor, and told Sauron what had happened. Sauron did all what was in his power to get hold of the dwarven ring. But it was far out of his reach, so far away had Ravïgnir send the ring. Full with anger he realised the ring was lost to Middle-Earth. No one could ever reach it. So he did the only thing what he could do. He left it in the far unknown Realm, and focused on what he could reach.

The domination and rulership of Middle-Earth.

Meanwhile the Valar realised something what didn't mean to happen had actually happened. Something what belonged to Middle-Earth had slipped through their barriers and couldn't be returned without interfering with the other worlds. There was a long debate between the gods. But in the end they realised that it would be better at that time to focus on the raging wars in the lands of Arda.

So the ring stayed in the far away dimension, more precise it stayed on a planet. A planet called Earth.

The little ring was weak because it was so far away from its master, The One Ring. So the dwarven ring waited, and waited, and while it waited it grew stronger. No longer did it need to be bounded to the One. So when the One Ring was finally destroyed, the tiny dwarven ring didn't die with it. Yes, it was a hard blow for him, but he didn't die.

Thousands of years had passed since the ring had appeared in the earth's dimension. And only one soul had noticed.

Morgoth, once called Melkor, who lived in a place with no time or space, had noticed the Ring on earth. However, he was too weak to reach it. For he was banned to enter a dimension ever again. He was trapped and couldn't escape the empty place in which he was being held prisoner.

But Morgoth was wiser than he once was when he still terrorised the lands of Arda. So, just like the ring had. He waited,.

And his waiting was rewarded.

When Sauron died because of the destroyal of the ring, all was left was his powerless soul. Sauron couldn't bare it to stay in Middle-Earth while his sworn enemy Elleasar rebuilt the kingdom he once so hard had tried to destroy.

So he left Middle-Earth, and snuck past the barriers of the Valar. He arrived in the place between worlds, the place with time nor space. And it was there he encountered his formal master.

Sauron bowed deep before Morgoth.

They both realised at that moment that alone they where nothing than a shadow of what they once were, but together they could grow stronger.

And at that moment two became one, Sauron sacrificed all that he was to Morgoth, so that Morgoth could become stronger.

And at that time, Morgoth rembered the hidden ring of power on Earth.

While in the space between the world Morgoth slowly started to regain his power. The Valar realised that if they would not interfere, Morgoth would soon be strong enough to pierce the weak boundaries of the earth dimension and would get hold of the ring. And none could have predicted what would happen next.

But there was one problem, None of the Valar could leave Arda to retrieve the ring. For Eru, the greatest god of them all, had let them swear that they would not leave Arda until the end.

So instead they decided to send someone else.

Someone who had proven himself to Loyal to what was right.

And after a long debate between all of the Valar, they decided which person it would be.

* * *

On a planet called Earth Legolas opened his eyes.

* * *

**So, that was my first ever chapter people! yay for me! And yay to you for reading!  
Please leave a review, I would really appericieate it and will response to everyone I recieve!**

**Also, for information about the release date and other things about this story. Please go too my profiel. And if the answer to your question doesn't stand there, feel free to PM me :)**

**Please bear in mind that this is the Prologue and that my writing style will slightly change next chapter.**

**(FraggingToaster adds: WILL HE SURVIVE OR WILL THIS STORY TURN INTO BLATANT SLASH IN THE THIRD CHAPTER? FIND OUT NEXT WEEK)**

**'Till next time!**


	2. I

**AN: I know i said i will upload every saterday, but i felt like uploading early :) Thought it was nice to give y'all something more than just the prologue.**

**IMPORTANT: This story takes place in the movie universe of Transformers, between the first and the second movie. It also takes place after RotK.  
However, I decided that to pretend that the first movie takes place in 2013 instead of 2007, this makes it a little more easy for me. Because now I don't have to bother checking if Iphones already existed in 2007. (I really don't know :/)**

**BETA-READER: FraggingToaster**

* * *

Legolas slowly drifted to awareness. Through the thick clouds of sleep felt something was wrong. He could feel he sat in a slightly uncomfortable chair and that he had a slight headache. Odd, the only time an Elf had a Headache was when he had a head injury or had passed out while drinking. (and I mean, a LOT of drinking). A loud, low pitched, growling noise filled his sensitive ears. What could possibly make such noise? Still wondering about this and his headache his eyes finally started to focus. He looked around.  
The first thing he saw was a small window in what seemed to be a wall made out of metal.

How strange, why would someone waste so much metal to just build a wall?

Immediately his survival instincts started to scream that something was wrong. Ignoring them, he looked out the window.  
What he saw made him catch his breath.  
He was miles above the earth, beneath him he could see a green landscape flashing by. Some of the parts of the landscape were separated by what seemed to be black roads. On the roads he could see tiny, fast moving objects.

Cars, a tiny voice told him. Cars? The odd thing was not that he didn't know what they were, but that he actually KNEW what the objects were. But, they didn't have cars in Middle-Earth. So why in Eru's name did he know what they were at all!?  
Legolas could feel his headache increase. Something had gone terribly wrong, he knew it.

'Sir, are you feeling alright?'  
Legolas looked to his right, startled. He hadn't heard the woman approach, and in the back of his head he was already blaming himself for the lack of attention to his surroundings. There stood a lady in a blue uniform, she had a fire red lipstick on and had her black hair tightly gathered in a knot. She was looking concerned at him. At that moment Legolas realised that his hands were clenched around the armrests of his chair. He also could feel a tiny amount of sweat on his forehead.

'Sir?' the lady asked again, now sounding worried.

With a lot of effort he smiled reassuringly.

'Yes, I'm alright. I'm just a little confused.' Ha! A little confused, now that was an understatement.

The lady started smiling as well, seeming satisfied with the answer.

'You were asleep earlier, so I thought I wake you to tell you that we're going to land soon. Please remember to put your seatbelt on'

And with a last smile the lady walked off to remind other people to put their seatbelts on.

When she was gone Legolas saw other groups of seats, they stood neatly side to side and most of them were occupied by other people. All were minding their one business, some were reading books, others were just staring blankly out of the small windows, and others still played on what seemed to small devices.

Phones, the little voice said helpfully.

At that time, he also noticed the clothes the people were wearing. All of them were different than the capes and tunics the people normally wore. He could see a darkly skinned girl, just like the men of Harad, wearing a bright yellow shirt and skinny black jeans, on the other side of the plane, because that was what the tiny voice had called the odd space he was in, he could see a decent looking man who wore a dark blue suit. Somewhere else he saw a sleepy looking young adult wearing a simple jacket with no design and some rough looking trousers.

Legolas looked to his lap, and saw with some surprise that he also was wearing unfamiliar clothes.

He wore a light pair of jeans, he had a grey T-shirt. (again, T-shirts? They didn't have T-Shirts in Middle-Earth, but they also didn't have jeans for the matter...). The grey T-shirt was covered by a black jacket. His hair laid loosely on his shoulders.

Legolas, now starting to think he finally had lost his mind, looked again out of the window. he could now see that the plane was approaching a large city. The buildings in the middle of the city rose high up in the sky. Some were even taller than the Orthanoc. They seemed to be made out of glass and stone and all of them reassembled a huge rectangle. He looked past the buildings and saw...

The sea!

Immediately he flinched, afraid for the pain that the sea longing brought. Ai! Thousands of times he had cursed the seagulls who had sung the song of the sea, and thousands of times he had praised them, for they told a great promise. A promise of a land without pain, without sorrow or grief. But the love for his friends had kept him in Middle-Earth, for he wouldn't leave before they also had left Middle-Earth.

But this time the pain didn't come, well atleast, not as hard as he had expected. He could only feel a faint a echo of the pain he normally felt when he was near the sea.

If Legolas was worried, he now was nearly panicking. The sea longing was his guideline to find Valinor. If he couldn't hear the song of the sea he couldn't find the path to the place where he so long had longed for.

While Legolas was still panicking about the lack of sea longing, the plane had landed on a great airport near the city. A boring sounding voice had said that they had arrived safely at their destination and that the passengers could proceed to leave the plane.

While groups of people walked passed Legolas's chair, he remained frozen in his seat.

What had happened? Why did he know about things he hadn't known before, and more important, Where was he!?

An idea hit him. This could all be an illusion, maybe he was poisoned and all of this was just his brain fighting of the effects. Maybe he had been fighting the few dark creatures remaining in Ithilien, and one of the creatures had managed to hit him on the head, maybe he lay somewhere unconscious and his mind had searched refuge in a land made of his imagination. It would explain why he seemed to know the name of the strange objects of this world.

But why would he create such a world in his imagination to seek refuge in? It wouldn't be the first time his immortal soul had tried to escape the mortal world.

But the other times his had locked itself in an imagine world, the world had always been a clearing in the forest, or a clear lake, or even the halls of the elven king in Greenwood the Great, his home.

This world was far more detailed than any other place that his fantasy had created, and surely, if he was really wounded and his mind couldn't bare the pains of his body, it surely would have created a world where it did feel comfortable and safe.

And he knew one thing, at this moment he was feeling safe nor comfortable.

Another possibility was of course that he had actually gone insane.

'Sir?'

The lady had returned, again she was eyeing him, looking rather concerned. Now she saw she had his attention, she hesintatly continued talking.

'Sir, we have landed and you may leave the plane.'

Looking around Legolas saw that he was the only one left on the plane, while he had been brainstorming about this place, all the other passenger had left without him noticing.

Again Legolas smiled rather weakly.

'My apologies, my thoughts were elsewhere and i didn't notice'

Gracefully he stood up out of his chair an proceeded to walk where he presumed was the way to go.

'Sir?'

He spun around, wondering what he had done wrong this time. The lady now held a brown side bag in her hand.

'You've forgotten your bag.'

She handed over the bag, it felt surprisingly light.

After Legolas had thanked her and had walked away. She couldn't help but think:

'What a strange guy, hope he's going to be alright. He was rather hot though'

Smiling to herself she walked back to her colleagues.

* * *

**And were in! The first (real) chapter of the story!**

** Sorry if Legolas seems a bit OOC in the first chapters, the reason for this is that this is something he never encounterd before and doesn't really now how to deal with it.**

**Again, please leave a Review, I would really appreciate it!**

**'Till next time!**


End file.
